


The Crow's Nest

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, First story here, Fluffy chapters, Hinata is a cute barista, Kageyama is a gang leader, Kageyama is scary but can be sweet, M/M, Mother Suga on the loose, a lot of blood, a whole lot of guns, and guns, help the smol bean, k bye, kenma loves Hinata but Hinata doesn't feel the same, not new to yaoi fanfiction tho, there's blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2018-12-20 04:37:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11913366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: College graduate Hinata Shouyou finishes his late shift at the cafe he worked at and heads home after 12 in the morning. He never intended to run into the most dangerous gang on the streets, the Crows. He's almost beaten to death before their leader, a mysterious man covered in tattoos and piercings who goes by the name of Kageyama Tobio, mercifully lets him go.Hinata is completely unprepared at seeing Kageyama walk through the doors of the cafe.ORHinata teaches a tough and scary man how to love.





	1. Chapter 1

Hinata filled the final plastic cup with cappuccino and snapped the top on it before handing it back to the woman with a big smile on his face.

The woman gratefully took it and handed him the cash. "Thanks again, Hinata-kun!" she said before heading out of the cafe. He was pretty well-known in the cafe, being most of the customer's favorite barista.

Hinata waved "No problem! Enjoy the rest of your night!"

As soon as the woman was out the door, he slumped over the counter and heaved a deep sigh. He turned his head and looked at the antique clock that was hanging up on the wall.

12:36 AM.

He smiled and stretched. His night shift was finally over.

Reaching behind his back, he untied the light brown decorated apron from around his waist and hung it up on the aprons rack. 

He made sure everything was neatly packed up and organized before grabbing his bag, flipping the sign to closed, and walking out the door, slightly satisfied when he heard the little bell jingle.

He locked the door, stuffed the keys in his pocket, and headed down the street, whistling a little tune to himself.

The streets were barren excluding the occasional stray cat that skittered past him and cars parked on the side of the road. It was quiet and the wind was gently blowing.

Hinata took out his phone and checked the time.

12:48 AM.

He stopped in his tracks and looked around. He wanted to get back to his apartment before 1.

He resumed his walk, picking up the pace a little bit. He rubbed his bare arms as the cold breeze hit his body. 

He was the usually secluded area he always passed by while walking home. 

It had a different atmosphere at night.

Hinata found himself darting his eyes at every sound. He had never been in this area this late at night.

He was barely walking five more steps when he was suddenly yanked into a dark alleyway. He let out a yelp as he was throw against the wall, covering his face with his arms.

"The fuck you think you're doing here?!" a voice yelled in front of him.

He smelled cigarette smoke and alcohol on the man in front of him.When he didn't answer the man's question, his arms were yanked down from his face and his chin was roughly grabbed by a large sweaty hand.

"The guy asked you a fucking question." another voice said, male as well.

Hinata felt tears prick the corner of his eyes as he was forced to look at the man's face.

"I-I was j-just trying to g-get home-"

Mocking laughter exploded around him, and Hinata realized with dread that there were more than just two men here.

"Ya' hear that? He was just tryin' to get home!"

The tears that were building up in his eyes were now streaming down his cheeks. "I don't have anything, just let me go-"

"He wants us to let him go!" one of the men jeered and more laughing ensued.

Sweaty and clammy hands grabbed his arms and threw him to the ground, the contents of his bag scattering on the ground. A man knelt down and examined the spilled items, smirking when he found a small wad of cash and Hinata's phone.

"Heh...Little bitch decided to lie to us." he said in a low menacing voice. His hand shot out and grabbed Hinata's orange locks, sharply yanking the smaller man's head up.

Hinata let out a cry of pain that was quickly silenced with a hard slap to the face.

"So what should we do with him?"

"I say we beat the shit outta him!"

Hinata was tossed against the brick wall, his head slamming against the hard cement. He winced and held his head in his hands, tears dripping down his cheeks.

The smell of cigarette smoke attacked his lungs as another man knelt down in front of him.

"Guess you picked the wrong night to take this route, huh? You've got some nerve crossing into our fucking turf. Whaddya' gotta say for yourself?"

Hinata stayed silent, which earned him another slap to the face.

"I asked you a question!"

Hinata kept his mouth shut, refusing to give in to the gangsters.

The man chuckled before standing up, his hand digging in his pocket before he pulled out a gun and pressed the tip to Hinata's forehead. Hinata flinched at the feeling of cold metal against his skin.

"You're a stubborn one. I like you. For that, Imma' make your death quick."

His finger rested on the trigger.

A gunshot went off.

Hinata, his eyes shut tight, raised a trembling hand up to his chest. He felt a rapidly beating heart.

He was still alive.

He opened his eyes. All heads were turned to a tall dark figure standing in the alleyway, a gun raised to the sky as smoke seeped out of the tip.

Hinata gulped.

"The hell's going on here?" the figure asked, his voice deep and menacing.

One of the men grabbed Hinata's arm and tugged him to his feet. "This guy here trespassed on our turf. We were just about to teach him a lesson."

Hinata kept his head down as the mysterious figure walked towards him. He smelled like cigarettes, but it wasn't as strong as the other men around him. A long finger pressed itself under his chin and slowly tilted his head up. Hinata couldn't help but open his eyes.

Dark blue eyes stared back at him. He couldn't get a good look at the rest of his face but, despite the situation he was in, those dark blue eyes were...

...entrancing.

The man slowly inspected his face, turning it from side to side, before he pulled away, clicking his tongue.

"Let him go." he said before turning away.

The man holding Hinata's arm widened his eyes, as did the other gang members. "W-What? B-but boss, he-"

The man, whom Hinata presumed to be the leader, whipped his head around. "I said. Let. Him. Go." he snarled, his eyes murderous.

The other men seemed to cower down in fear before they reluctantly released Hinata.

"Yes...Kageyama-san..." they grumbled.

Hinata quickly got on his knees and collected his scattered belongings, worrying that if he took too long, "Kageyama" would change his mind.

He stood up and ran to the end of the alleyway, glancing back at the group of men, but more specifically Kageyama, who stared back at him. He turned away and staggered down the street, his injuries finally showing pain now that the adrenaline was gone from his system.

~*~ 

Hinata took a whole fifteen minutes before he finally got to his apartment. He stumbled up the stairs, gripping the railing before he turned the corner and knocked on the door, praying that his roommate wasn't asleep.

The door was snatched open in a second. Kenma's eyes were wide with fear and bloodshot. His hair was messed up in a way that looked like he had repeatedly pulled on it. Kenma's eyes widened even more when he saw Hinata's state.

"What the hell happened to you, Shouyou?" he breathlessly asked, pulling Hinata inside and shutting the door. Hinata weakly chuckled, wincing when Kenma took his jacket off for him.

"I...kinda got mugged by some gang members... Please don't freak out." he quickly added when he saw Kenma's face, which looked like he was on the verge of having a heart attack.

"Don't freak out?! Don't tell me that! See, this is why I told you to call a taxi!" Kenma ranted as he began to fuss over Hinata, running into the kitchen to grab a towel and soak it in cold water.

Even through Kenma's furious ranting, Hinata couldn't get those dark blue eyes out of his head.


	2. Chapter 2

Sugawara, the manager of the "Piyo Piyo Cafe", was instantly on Hinata the minute he arrived at work with a large bandage over his cheek.

"What happened last night?!" he yelled, frantically examining Hinata, who groaned and pushed him away.

"Suga, I'm fine. I just had a little accident last night." he said as he took his bag off and slipped on his apron. Sugawara narrowed his eyes and folded his arms. "Oh really? And what was this little 'accident' you say you had?"

Hinata froze, his eyes wandering everywhere except at Sugawara. "U-Um...Well, you know how much of a klutz I am, s-so I-you know-"

"Kenma told me everything."

Hinata silently cursed Kenma. Leave it to his roommate to tattle on him all the time. "If you knew, then why'd you ask?" he grumbled as he walked behind the counter and into the kitchen. Sugawara followed him close behind, annoyed at Hinata's nonchalance about the whole incident.

"This is serious, Hinata! Those monsters could have killed you last night!"

Sugawara's insult made Hinata frown and he shook his head. "They're not monsters-" he immediately shut his mouth when he became aware of the fact that he was defending the gang members that mugged him last night, more specifically the tall handsome leader with the dark blue eyes.

Sugawara's eyebrows furrowed in confusion before he shook his head a little. "Okay, okay, fine. Just...Call a taxi or something when you're done with your late night shifts from now on, okay Hinata?"

Hinata nodded in understanding as Sugawara retreated into the office. He sighed and sat in the chair behind the counter, resting his head on his arms as he waited for his co-workers to arrive.

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi always arrived a few minutes after he did, with Tsukishima having his usual emotionless expression on his face while Yamaguchi wore a bright smile.

Yamaguchi was Hinata's best friend other than Kenma. They had known each other for quite a while, for they met in middle school.

Tsukishima was a different story. Hinata had met him in high school and instantly hated him when he made a rude comment about his height. Even when Yamaguchi announced that he was dating the tall blonde, Hinata couldn't stand him even if he tried.

"Morning, Hinata!" Yamaguchi cheerfully said as he took his bag off and slipped on his apron. Tsukishima walked straight past them, heading into the lounge where they made their own beverages.

"What's his problem? He's more saltier than usual." Hinata grumbled, glaring after the direction Tsukishima had gone.

"Oh, he's just upset that he ran out of his morning coffee. That's why he went straight to the lounge."

Hinata clicked his tongue and huffily blew a strand of orange hair out of his face. Yamaguchi frowned when he noticed the large white bandage on Hinata's cheek.

"What happened to you? Did you fall down the stairs again?" he asked, half-jokingly.

"No, far from that really. I got mugged last night." 

Yamaguchi's widened in shock. "You're kidding. Seriously?"

"Yeah. The bastards took my phone and some of my money." Hinata pouted.

"Hey, just be glad you're still alive. I'm betting you got mugged by the Crows last night. They sometimes settle around these parts of town." 

Hinata shrugged, his mind immediately going to the gang leader that let him go. "I'd probably wouldn't be alive if it weren't for their leader though..." Hinata said almost dreamily.

Yamaguchi stared at Hinata suspiciously. "Don't even think about it."

"What? I didn't say anything."

"Just don't even try it. It'll never work out." 

Hinata huffed. "I have no idea what you're talking about..."

"Yeah, sure." Yamaguchi said with a smirk before he retreated to the lounge.

After a few minutes, Nishinoya, Yachi, Ennoshita, and Asahi arrived at work. After about half an hour, the cafe was open for business.

The cafe was pretty popular. It had multiple positive reviews commenting on the relaxing atmosphere (thanks to the light jazz music Sugawara puts on the speakers), the polite workers, and the delicious beverages they sold.

By the time it had been fifteen minutes since opening hours began, the cafe was nearly filled with people.

Hinata was busying himself with writing down orders and sticking them on to the ticket holder. 

"I need a caffe macchiato pronto!" he yelled before ringing the little bell on the table.

Another sound of a bell ringing filled the air, alerting Hinata of another customer. Seeing that all the other baristas were occupied, Hinata hurried from behind the counter and to the customer, who had just seated himself in a table by the window.

Hinata, a smile on his face, took out his notepad and pen. He looked up.

"Hello, may I...take..." his voice trailed away as his eyes widened in shock.

Cold dark blue eyes stared back at him. 

The man wore a sleeveless black leather jacket with a white tank top underneath. His biceps and arms were covered in tattoos and his ears had multiple piercings.

There was no denying it.

Even though Hinata couldn't see the gang leader's face clearly last night, there was no denying it.

"I-I-You-You're-" he stuttered like an idiot, the pen trembling in his hand. His heart was pounding in his chest so hard, he was sure anyone could have seen it from the outside.

The man, who's name was Kageyama when Hinata remembered it, stared at him, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"Oi. Dipshit. It's bad enough I have all these assholes staring bullets into my skin. I don't need to have you ruining my order." he spat.

That seemed to snap Hinata out of his stupor and he quickly averted his eyes from Kageyama's face and focused on his notepad. "Y-Yes, of course. W-What will y-you be ordering?"

Kageyama glared at the flustered server for a moment longer before he picked up a menu and scanned it. Hinata tried to keep his eyes on the notepad but failed miserably, his eyes darting back to the man every now and then.

"What the hell is chai?" the man's sudden question nearly made him have a heart attack.

"Oh, w-well, it's like a tea beverage made with brewed black tea and a mixture of Indian spices and herbs...I highly recommend it."

He probably sounded so stupid.

Kageyama stared at the menu before placing it down. "Okay then. I'll have some of this 'chai'. To go." 

Hinata quickly nodded, scribbled the order on the notepad, and literally speed-walked into the kitchen.

Once he was inside, he buried his face in his hands and leaned against the wall.

"Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit, holy shit, holy shit, holy shit, shit, shit, shit, shit-"

"Jeez, never knew you had such a potty mouth. What happened out there?"

Yamaguchi's sudden appearance made Hinata jump. Hinata grabbed Yamaguchi's arm and tugged him outside before snatching him downwards so that only their heads peaked up from behind the counter.

"Ow! What're you-"

"See that guy?"

"What guy?"

"T-T-The big sexy guy with all the tattoos and piercings!"

Yamaguchi scanned the cafe before he finally saw who Hinata was talking about. "Him?"

"Yes, him!"

Yamaguchi scrunched his nose up. "He looks scary. You had to take his order?"

Hinata nodded. "Yeah, but that's not the point! He's the one who let me go last night! The leader of the guys who mugged me last night!"

Yamaguchi's eyes widened. "Seriously? We should tell Suga-san." he said as he began to stand up. Hinata snatched him back down.

"No, we're not telling Sugawara."

"Eh?! Why not?"

"Because Suga will kick him out and ban him from ever coming here again. I mean, if he was really a bad guy, he would've let those guys kill me last night."

"You sound like Anna from Frozen. He probably let you go because you looked so small." Yamaguchi rolled his eyes.

Hinata narrowed his eyes at Yamaguchi. "You know, I think that boyfriend of yours' saltiness rubs off on you more and more each and every day."

"Hinata-kun, Yamaguchi-kun, what're you two doing on the floor?" a new gentle voice asked above them, causing them to look over their shoulder. Yachi stood behind them, two plastic cups filled with steaming hot coffee.

Yamaguchi and Hinata stood up quickly. "Oh, we were just cleaning some spilled sugar, is all! Right, Yamaguchi?" Hinata said through gritted teeth, silently ordering Yamaguchi to go along with the lie. Yamaguchi sighed and nodded.

Yachi smiled a little. "I see. Hey, Hinata, don't you have an order to make?" she innocently asked as she walked from behind the counter.

Hinata let out a yelp and quickly ran to the chai mixers. "Shoot! How long has it been since he ordered, five minutes? Oh man, he's never gonna come back if I make him wait any longer!" he babbled as he took out a plastic cup.

Yamaguchi and Yachi watched him in amusement. 

"He's got it bad, doesn't he?" Yachi whispered.

"Totally." Yamaguchi whispered back.

Hinata had the chai ready in a minute. He gulped and looked at Yamaguchi, who gave him a thumbs up.

He walked back to where Kageyama was sitting on trembling feet. Kageyama's head turned to him when he heard his approaching footsteps. Hinata prayed that he wouldn't make a fool of himself.

"U-Um, h-here's your order." he said as he held out the cup and check.

Kageyama stared at him before a light smirk spread across his lips. 

'Holyshitthat'sfuckinghot' Hinata felt his face heat up and his hands began to tremble.

Apparently, the world either didn't hear his prayer or completely ignored it.

Because as his hands trembled, the cup of chai accidentally slipped from his hand.

-All over Kageyama's lap.

All heads turned to the scene. Yamaguchi groaned and slapped a palm to his face.

"UWAHH! O-Oh my gosh, I-I'm so sorry! I really didn't mean to-I'm so stupid-" Hinata blubbered as he quickly took a napkin from the table and began to dab at Kageyama's lap in an extremely poor fashion. 

Kageyama simply watched the small male attempt to clean up his mess, the smirk never leaving his face.

Hinata continued to dab at Kageyama's lap before he suddenly stopped, his face turning a hundred shades of red.

What he was doing, as innocent as his intentions were, was extremely inappropriate. 

He let out a yelp and dropped the napkin, taking lighting fast steps away from Kageyama. "OH MY GOSH, I'M REALLY SORRY!" he yelled, bowing down dozens of times.

Kageyama's amusement grew as he watched Hinata drop onto his knees and began to clean the spilled chai on the floor.

Yachi, feeling extreme pity for Hinata, ran over to help him as she brought over a fresh new cup of chai. Hinata stood up and bowed again, handing the new cup of chai to him . "I'm so sorry about all this, it's all free. I'm really sorry-"

"It's fine." Kageyama said as he stood up. Hinata grimaced at the large dark stain on Kageyama's pants. Tears of frustration burned his eyes as he berated himself over and over as Kageyama exited the cafe.

Yachi patted his shoulder. "Don't worry about it Hinata! He didn't look angry."

"That's not the point, Yachi, I spiled hot Indian tea on the guy!" he groaned, burying his face in his hands. He sulked towards the table to finish cleaning up the spilled chai when something on the table caught his eye.

There, on the table, was his phone. The phone he had thought he lost forever.

His lips parted in shock as he gently picked the phone up before he bolted out the door, earning glances from the people seated at the table.

He looked left and right then left again. 

He didn't see Kageyama.

He sighed as his finger gently stroked the cracked screen of his phone before he walked back inside the cafe, glancing over his shoulder one last time.

Hinata was completely oblivious to the dark blue eyes that he loved so much watching him from a dark alleyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After months of being a silent reader on this lovely little website, I have decided to show myself with this fanfic!
> 
> So...I'm not new to fanfiction, and definitely not new to yaoi. KageHina breathes air into my lungs.
> 
> I'm on Wattpad with some KageHina stories, so go check them out if you want. My name is SunshineBlueberry (or BlueberrySunshine). The name is an obvious reference to KageHina XD
> 
> I hope you will enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it! :)
> 
> (the writing system for AO3 is kinda strange XD)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will someone please so kind as to tell me how to bold and italicize on AO3? XD Thanksies!

"This is becoming more and more like a fairy tale." Yamaguchi commented as he stared at the phone in Hinata's hands. Hinata was grinning like an idiot as he giddily swung his legs.

"Do you think he came just to return this to me? He probably did." Hinata giggled.

"If I remember correctly, he ordered a chai tea." Tsukishima said from behind the counter.

Hinata puffed his cheeks out and huffed. "The tea could have very well been an excuse!"

"I'm more curious on how he knew where you worked..." Yachi wondered out loud, frowning.

Nishinoya suddenly wrapped an arm around Hinata's shoulders. "Who cares? Hinata's got a hot dude trailing after him! I say we let em' have some fun!"

"Noya!" Asahi lightly scolded, to which Nishinoya shrugged in response. 

Sugawara peeked his head through the door, smiling at his co-workers. "'Kay, break times over! We've got more customers coming in!"

Everyone stood up and stretched before quickly returning to their station. Sugawara stopped Hinata by putting a hand on his shoulder. Hinata turned his head in confusion.

"I'm letting you off early today." Sugawara said. Hinata widened his eyes. "What? Why?"

"Because I'm not comfortable with letting you take late night shifts again. So until I do feel comfortable, I'm going to be letting you off work early." Sugawara slipped Hinata's apron off before he opened his mouth to speak.

"W-Wait, you're not treating everyone else here like this!" Hinata protested, folding his arms.

"Yeah, that's because they live close to the cafe. You live about fifteen to twenty minutes away and you, apparently, refuse to take any mode of transportation to take you home."

Hinata pouted before he heaved a gigantic sigh, picking up his bag and slinging it over his shoulder. 

Sugawara frowned, now feeling like the bad guy. "It'll only be for a while, okay? If you're worried about your full pay, I'll take care of it."

"No, it's fine. I understand." Hinata said before he waved at Sugawara and headed to the door. As he passed Yamaguchi, he tapped his shoulder. "Suga's letting me off early, so I'll see you tomorrow."

Yamaguchi smiled at him. "Alright. Take care of yourself, okay? I don't want to turn on the news and see your face on the screen with a headline saying you've gone missing, alright?" he said half-jokingly.

Hinata playfully rolled his eyes "I'll be fine." he said before walking out the door.

The afternoon sun was golden and orange on the streets below as autumn leaves floated gently in the wind. Hinata stretched before he began his walk down the streets.

Slightly paranoid, Hinata never stopped looking behind him at every sound. Even when his phone began to ring, he nearly had a heart attack.

"Get it together, Shouyou..." he grumbled before he took his phone out and answered it.

"Hello?"

"....So it does work."

The voice on the other end was deep, and Hinata vividly recognized it.

He inhaled a shaky breath as he spoke into the phone again. "W-Who is this?" he asked, even though he knew the answer already.

"Your dear customer that ordered a chai tea only to have it spilled all over his pants. Does that ring a bell?"

Hinata suddenly felt very lightheaded and he leaned against the brick wall for support. "K-Kageyama?"

A deep chuckle met his ears and it made his insides turn to liquid as his face turned red.

"So you do remember my name. Guess your not as stupid as I thought you'd be."

Hinata frowned and stomped his foot. "S-Shut up! How did you even get my phone number?!"

"While I was getting your phone back from my men, I decided to look through your phone. You should really change your password to something more complicated than just 0000." Kageyama commented with a mocking tone in his voice. "Anyway, since your stupid ass apologized dozens of times this morning, I guess it's my turn."

"What're you apologizing for?"

"I couldn't get your money back. The bastard already spent it all on cigarettes and alcohol."

Hinata's cheeks turned a rosy red. "I-It's okay..."

Kageyama was silent for such a long time Hinata had to check to see if he had hung up on him. "K-Kageyama?"

"Why're you just standing there like an idiot? You're gonna attract attention to yourself."

Hinata felt his heart drop all the way down to his feet. His eyes darted up and scanned the area around him.

"W-Where are you?"

"As if I'd tell you. Just continue to walk home. I'll make sure you get there safely. Gangs do tend mug people in the afternoon as well."

"So you're like my bodyguard?" Hinata asked with a smile on his face.

"Hell no, dumbass."

~*~

Hinata had stayed on the phone with Kageyama all the way to his apartment. He glanced over his shoulder. "A-Are you still there?" he asked.

"I'm still on the phone, aren't I?"

Hinata pouted. This guy always had a smartass answer for everything.

"Well, thanks for kinda sorta seeing me home, I guess." he said as he walked up the stairs to his apartment.

"You shouldn't thank me, you know. I know where you live now. I could break into your home at night, take all your belongings, and maybe even your life."

"You wouldn't do that." Hinata replied without thinking.

"Oh? And what makes you think that?"

Hinata bit his lip before he quietly answered. "B-Because you wouldn't have let me go that night. You would've just let your men kill me. Hell, you had the chance to kill me while you were seeing me home a few minutes ago...But you didn't."

The other end was silent other than Kageyama's quiet breathing.

"You're pretty interesting." Kageyama said before finally hanging up the phone.

Hinata opened his mouth to say something but the deadline on the other end told him that Kageyama was gone.

He sighed and turned his phone off, a little frown on his face. He unlocked the door to his apartment and walked inside his apartment. Usually Hinata got home after Kenma did, but since Sugawara let him off early, he was the only one at home.

He kicked off his shoes, made a beeline for his room, and threw himself on the bed. 

"Oh my god!" he squealed, giddily kicking his legs before taking out his phone and quickly texting Yamaguchi.

You:

You'll nvr guess wut happened!!! 

o(≧▽≦)o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kinda short. Sowwy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be published long ago, I'm really sorry, forgive me, sue me, shoot while you're at it, thank you, luv u, bye.
> 
> (I literally didn't intend for a whole freaking month to pass by though. High school's got me struggling. I don't really like this chapter.)

Kenma stared at Hinata, who was happily humming as he made breakfast, through narrowed eyes.

Ever since he came home yesterday, Hinata had been in a love-struck daze, and Kenma had gotten suspicious.

"What're you so happy about?" Kenma muttered as Hinata danced over to the refrigerator to get the syrup.

"I'm always happy!" Hinata answered with a grin on his face.

Kenma rolled his eyes. "You're happier than usual..." he grumbled, picking at the tablecloth. Hinata giggled as he flipped the pancakes on the skillet.

"What, I can't be happier than I usually am?" he asked jokingly, resting a hand on his hip. Kenma's bottom lip poked out in a pout and he glanced back down at his game. 

"I didn't say that..."

Hinata chuckled as he placed the pancakes on two plates, placing one in front of Kenma. "But if you reaaaally wanna know..." he continued, smiling in amusement as Kenma's eyes looked up at him as soon as he said that.

"I met someone." he said, tracing the tablecloth designs with his finger.

Kenma, who was about to place a forkful of syrupy pancakes in his mouth, froze. The little clump of pancake fell off his fork. "W-What...?" 

Hinata giggled again, leaning forward on the table. "I met someone," he repeated. "And he's super hot and he walked me home yesterday!"

Kenma stared at him, seemingly in a daze.

"W-Well, he didn't exactly walk me home but he made sure I was safe throughout the way!" 

Kenma continued to stare at him, his lips parted in shock.

Hinata's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and he waved his hand in front of Kenma's face. "Hello? Kenma?"

That seemed to snap Kenma out of his stupor, because he blinked numerous times before clearing his throat.

"I-I see... What's he like?" Kenma mumbled, poking at the pancakes that he suddenly wasn't hungry for.

Hinata grinned and began to make frantic hand gestures. "Oh my god, it's like he was sculpted by the gods themselves! He's really tall, but not as tall as Tsukishima, he has all these tattoos on his arms, piercings on his ears, and I think I saw a tongue piercing!" Hinata yelled the last part, grabbing onto Kenma's shirt. "Just imagine how great he is at kissing!"

Kenma frowned and pulled away from Hinata's grasp. "He sounds like a thug..."

This time, it was Hinata's turn to frown. "H-He's not...He's... super nice! So you don't have to worry." he said, placing his hand on Kenma's shoulder.

Kenma said nothing. He only continued to play with his half-eaten pancakes.

Hinata glanced up at the clock and gasped. "Shoot! Gotta run, Kenma. I'll see you later!" he said before he playfully ruffled Kenma's hair, grabbed his bag, and ran out the door.

Kenma didn't move from his spot. He stopped his trembling lip by biting it and wiped his eyes. He quickly drew back his hand when he felt wetness on his finger.

He stared at it confusion before sighing, lowering his head and burying it in his arms.

"This sucks..."

~*~

If Hinata was paranoid yesterday, he didn't know what he was today.

All throughout his walk to work, he never stopped looking over his shoulder, left and right, or checking his phone. He didn't know if Kageyama was watching him right at this moment.

People kept on glancing at him in confusion before going about their business.

It took Hinata a few minutes longer to reach the cafe. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were already there.

"You're late." Tsukishima said as soon as Hinata approached them.

"W-What-It's not even 7:45 yet!" Hinata pointed at the clock.

"Yeah, but you usually arrive before us, at about 7:36. We arrived before you and, for you, 7:45 is late."

Hinata grumbled and snatched his apron down before grudgingly slipping it over his head. He just came and Tsukishima was already starting shit with him.

When he went behind the counter to busy himself by sorting out the cups, Yamaguchi grabbed his arm and tugged him into the lounge. 

"Is it true? Was the text you sent me really true?" Yamaguchi immediately asked and Hinata nodded vigorously.

"YES! IT'S AMAZING RIGHT?!" he squealed.

"So you're not bothered in any way that he took the time to go through your phone?" Yamaguchi asked in disbelief, frowning "I mean, if I were you, I'd be pretty freaked out." 

Hinata frowned as well, folding his arms. "It's because of his appearance, isn't it?"

"Look, I'm just telling you to be cautious." Yamaguchi quickly added as he held up his hands.

Hinata's bottom lip poked out a bit as he pouted. "I know you're worried and all, but I'll be fine Yamaguchi. It's just that something's telling me that Kageyama wouldn't hurt me."

"Kageyama? You know his name now?" Yamaguchi asked, an eyebrow raised.

Hinata's cheeks dusted with a light shade of red and he bit his lip. "I-I knew it since the night he let me go!"

Yamaguchi nodded, a smirk on his face. "Uh-huh. Yeah, sure."

Hinata scoffed and playfully shoved him. "Shut up."

Hinata walked out of the lounge and into the dining area, looking down at his apron as he tied the strings into a knot. 

As he walked to the door to flip the sign to open, he noticed a tall shadow looming over his figure. He looked up and his heart nearly exploded with the shock as he let out a small yelp.

Kageyama stood outside the clear glass door, staring down at Hinata with his cold dark blue eyes. He pushed past the door and gazed around the cafe.

"W-What are you doing here?" Hinata asked, his knees knocking against each other as he trembled.

Kageyama's head whipped over to the side to glare at him. "Am I not allowed in this shitty place?"

Hinata, forgetting all dignity, stamped his foot and pouted. "Piyo Piyo Cafe is not shitty! Take that back!"

"Aww, aren't you a little warrior." Kageyama grumbled sarcastically before he turned his back on Hinata, who's jaw dropped in astonishment at Kageyama's nonchalance.

"Does this place have anything other than that coy tea? The tea that you ruined my pants with?"

Hinata's cheeks, ears, and neck turned a bright red color. "Okay, first of all! It's called "chai tea". Not coy tea! And second, that was an accident and I said sorry!"

"You still ruined my pants." Kageyama shot back before he turned his head back to the chalkboard menu behind the counter.

Hinata peeked his head over Kageyama's shoulder to look at his face. "W-Why are you here so early?"

"Why are you being so goddamn nosy?" Kageyama retorted before he clicked his tongue in annoyance. "I'm here early because I want to be here where there aren't a lot of people as yet."

"Oh..." Hinata understood immediately. A lot of customers stared at Kageyama the first time he came . It was understandable that Kageyama preferred to be one of the first people at the cafe.

"So...Is there anything you want right now? Any drinks? Maybe a little muffin to go with it?" Hinata asked as he began to walk behind the counter.

Kageyama stayed silent for a while before he turned his head to look at Hinata. "Actually, I'd be lying if I said I came here just for some cup of coffee..."

Hinata froze in his tracks and stared at Kageyama. "W-What?"

"I'm saying that I specifically came here to see you."

Hinata felt his whole insides turn to butterflies as his face exploded in a color brighter than his hair. "For m-me? Y-You're saying that you came here to see me?"

Kageyama rolled his eyes he pinched the bridge of his nose. "What are you, deaf?"

"N-No, I'm just..." Hinata's voice trailed away as he placed his hand over his chest, feeling his heart pound underneath it. 

Kageyama opened his mouth to say something but the sound of the little bell over the door caused both his and Hinata's head to turn towards the door. A woman with a small child began to walk towards the counter. The woman had an obvious look of nervousness when she saw Kageyama and she visibly pulled her child closer to her.

Kageyama, pissed off at the look being thrown to him, leaned his head down and put his lips to Hinata's ear.

"Meet me at the park after you're done with work. I'll be waiting." he said, his breath tickling Hinata's ear, before he turned away and exited the cafe.

Hinata watched him go, a blush on his face as he glanced at the clock.

Never had he wished work would be over soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit. I have no words on how sorry I am. I honestly never intended for so much time to pass by.
> 
> I had a major case of writers block. I haven't updated my stories on WattPad in a while either... Also, just want you to know that I do not plan my stories beforehand. I literally make them up as I go. Yeah, I'm that pathetic.
> 
> I will try my best not to let so much time pass by again. I completely understand if you're upset with me, which you all probably are.

All throughout the rest of the day, Hinata found himself glancing at the clock every time and time again. HInata would always slap his cheeks to snap him out of it.

"Get it together, Shouyou..." he muttered, stacking up paper cups on the shelves and arranging them from smallest to largest.

The bell on the door suddenly jingled and Hinata's head whipped towards the door. His face visibly fell when he noticed it was just another customer. He sighed and turned his head back to the cups, quickly glancing at the clock.

Just 15 more minutes. 

Someone brushed against his shoulder and he noticed Yamaguchi had joined him. 

"All right. Spill." he said, leaning against the counter top. 

'Damn this guy's intuition...' Hinata cursed in his head. He turned his head to Yamaguchi and tried his best to look confused.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, ceasing his actions and tilting his head.

Yamaguchi gave him a blatant "Don't fuck with me" look. "Don't act dumb. You've been out of it since this morning."

Hinata's forehead began to glisten with sweat and he immediately shook his head. "What, no, no, I've just had things on my mind all morning, is all-"

"And I'm gonna suspect that those 'things' on your mind include Kageyama, right?" 

"W-WHAT, NO! THAT'S NOT IT AT ALL!"

Yamaguchi rolled his eyes. "'Kay, so that confirms it."

Hinata groaned and ran his hands down his face. "Ugh. Okay, okay... So Kageyama came by this morning and asked me to meet him at the park once my shift is over." he explained quickly, watching Yamaguchi's turn into a look of surprise.

"And you're actually planning on going?" he asked incredulously.

Hinata shrugged. "Well, yeah... I mean, he asked me to."

"That doesn't matter! Don't go, Hinata, it could be a trap." Yamaguchi grabbed Hinata's shoulders and shook him a little. 

Hinata shook his head and stepped away from Yamaguchi. "There you go being judgemental again! If Kageyama wanted to hurt me he would've done so when I was walking home that day."

"It's not called being judgemental. It's called being careful. He's luring you in, Hinata. And you're falling for him hard."

Just as Hinata was about to say a sharp retort, Tsukishima walked out the lounge, an annoyed look on his face. 

"What's with the two of you? I can hear you all the way back in the lounge." he said, looking at his boyfriend for answers.

Yamaguchi glanced at Hinata before shaking his head. "Nothing, Tsukki... We just... got into a little debate, is all."

Tsukishima raised an eyebrow, as if he had trouble believing what Yamaguchi said. "Yeah, whatever you say. Just quiet down a little, before you scare away all our customers."

Once Tsukishima was out of sight, Yamaguchi turned his head back towards Hinata "I'm just trying to make sure you'll be okay."

"Yeah, well you don't have to. You're not my mother, Yamaguchi." Hinata grumbled and, with a glance at the clock, grabbed his bag from off the rack. His shift was over.

Yamaguchi watched him leave the cafe, a frown on his face, before Tsukishima's call for him made him retreat into the lounge.

***

When Hinata arrived at the park there were only a few people there. The sun was starting to set, so families were packing up their things and heading home. 

He sat silently on the bench, wishing he had brought his jacket as the cold autumn wind engulfed him in its icy embrace.

"Shit..." he mumbled, rubbing his hands together and blowing into them. By the time he had been there for ten minutes, his nose started to run. He was going to catch a cold if Kageyama didn't show up soon.

Just as he was about to lose hope and head home, he heard heavy footsteps in front of him. He looked up and there he was.

Kageyama towered over him, that cold demeanor of his evident on his face. His dark blue eyes gazed down Hinata.

"I didn't expect you to actually come." he said in his deep and husky voice.

"I've been here for ten minutes..." Hinata quietly said, glancing at Kageyama before averting his eyes back towards the ground.

Kageyama watched as Hinata rubbed his arms. "You cold?"

"Uh-I'm-No, I'm fine..." Hinata stammered. However, Kageyama was already taking off his jacket. "Bullshit. Wear this before you catch cold." he muttered before he dropped the jacket over Hinata's shoulders.

Hinata, his cheeks turning a dark crimson color, pulled the jacket closer to his body. "Thank you..." he mumbled. 

Kageyama's jacket smelled of faint cigarette smoke. 

"Can't believe you actually came..." Kageyama muttered, almost to himself. 

Hinata stared at Kageyama, unsure of what to do now that he was here. He gazed nervously around the park. There were barely any people there now, and the sun was setting.

All of a sudden, being alone with Kageyama was a little unsettling. He stood up from the bench.

"I-I gotta-" Hinata opened his mouth to speak.

"You're scared. I can tell." Kageyama said suddenly, his dark blue eyes staring down at Hinata.

Hinata froze and immediately shook his head. "N-No, I-I'm just-"

"It's okay. I understand why. I'm not exactly the nicest person in town, I can tell you that..." Kageyama said, taking his eyes off of Hinata and gazing at the lake. His eyes held something that Hinata couldn't fully understand. 

His eyes looked sad.

Hinata sighed and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Sorry... I really don't think you'll hurt me or anything like that... I-I'm just..." his voice trailed away.

Kageyama looked at him once more before he suddenly grabbed Hinata's wrist. Hinata gasped as Kageyama pulled him closer to his body.

"I have to do something. Follow me."

Before Hinata could say anything, Kageyama was pulling him out the park, his hand clasped in his much larder hand. 

The two continued to walk through the streets before Hinata finally recognized the area. This was where he used that shortcut that day.

He realized with dread that this had been the place where he had gotten mugged by those gangsters. He dug in his heels and pulled back, preventing Kageyama from pulling him any farther. Had this been a trap all along?

"Wait, wait, wait, this is the place-"

"It's okay, relax. I know what I'm doing." 

Something in Kageyama's tone and eyes made Hinata trust what he said. Hinata subconsciously grabbed onto Kageyama's arm as they entered the alleyway. He gulped when he saw the same group of men who mugged him that night, leaning against the wall whilst smoking cigarettes and drinking alcohol. 

One of the men noticed them and he immediately locked eyes with Hinata, who quickly hid behind Kageyama. 

"What? This guy again? You caught in our territory again?" he sneered, stepping towards Kageyama and Hinata. Hinata's breathing quickened as he tried to run away, but Kageyama held him tighter to his body.

"Look at him trying to run away. And right after you had let him go. What do you wanna do with him, boss?" the man asked, sparking up a sinister laugh from the back.

Kageyama stared coldly at the men in front of him and glanced down at Hinata. He looked up the men again and said in a cold voice.

"This guy right here..." Kageyama suddenly wrapped an arm around Hinata's waist, glaring at the men in front of him. "He's my boyfriend."

Hinata's and the gangsters' jaws dropped. Hinata began to stutter in confusion, but the squeeze from Kageyama's hand on his waist told him to just go along with it. He closed his mouth and tried to keep his heart from leaping out of his chest.

One of the men looked from Hinata to Kageyama then back again. "Y-You've never said anything, boss."

"I don't need to say anything about it. He's my boyfriend. You know what that means, right? I don't want you touching him, I don't want you talking to him, I don't want you thinking about him, hell, I don't even want you looking at him."

Hinata stared up at Kageyama in awe. Was he purposefully telling them this so he could walk home safely?

"If I think any of you are bothering him, I'll blow all your fucking heads off. Everyone got that?" Kageyama's cold dark blue eyes gazed around at the men in the alleyway. They all quickly shook their heads, scattered mumbling all around them.

"Good. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm walking him home." Kageyama left without a single glance at his men, who watched them go. Hinata, whose was breathing heavily as if his heart was going to burst, was clutching onto Kageyama's shirt.

"Oi. You good?" Kageyama asked, taking his arm from around Hinata's waist. 

"W-W-Why did you s-say that? They think t-that I'm your b-b-boyfriend..." Hinata stammered

"A 'thank you' would be pleasant. I just granted your ass immunity from that lot back there."

"Well, yeah, but did you have to tell them that I was your boyfriend?! Couldn't you have just told them not to leave me alone?"

"Tch, it's not like you actually are. I don't see why you're bent out of shape by it." Kageyama scoffed.

Hinata frowned as the words left his mouth for some reason. He felt hurt for some reason, probably because he and Kageyama have no chance of actually being together.

His phone suddenly vibrated in his pocket and he took it out to see who was calling him.

Kenma.

Hinata quickly pressed the answer button and put the phone to his ear. "Kenma?"

"Oh, you answered..." Kenna's monotonous voice came from the other end.

"'Course I answered. What's up?" Hinata replied with a quick glance at Kageyama, who was staring at him intently.

"Oh, I-I was just calling to check up on you... You weren't home so... I thought I'd call."

"Oh. I'm fine. I'm on my way home right now."

"Okay... That's all, really... See ya."

"See ya." Hinata hung up the phone. That was weird. Kenma sounded pretty awkward...Well, more awkward than how he usually was.

"Who was that?" Kageyama asked.

"My roommate. He was just calling to check on me."

Kageyama looked away as he mumbled. "I see..."

"Well... I better go... He sound pretty worried, and he's been paranoid ever since I got mugged so... yeah..." 

"Can I see you again?" Kageyama asked. Hinata's eyes widened once more. "Y-You want to meet up again?"

"Or I could just come to the cafe-"

"No, no, no, we'll meet at the park again." Hinata quickly said, remembering how Yamaguchi acted today. "And... Thank you... for... back there, y'know..."

Kageyama said nothing. He only nodded.

Hinata slowly began to walk away, casting quick glances over his shoulder at Kageyama. Kageyama stared after him a while longer before turning away.

As he walked away, his fists clenched inside his pockets and clicked his tongue.

"What the hell am I doing?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 6 bby whoo whoo not gonna let six months pass today boi
> 
> hope you enjoy and i will see you guys in the next chapter. leave feedback on how you like the story and how you want me to improve it, cos honestly im a rock compared to other gems on this site.
> 
>  
> 
> but you guys make me happy, so that gud ;w;
> 
> (and oh my gah i added Kuroo to the story. Kenma still needs some lovin)

Kageyama couldn't believe he was actually doing this. It was the exact opposite thing he told himself not to do.

He leaned against the concrete wall, dug into his pocket, and took out a pack of cigarettes. He stuck one in his mouth and carefully lit it using his flick lighter, cupping his hand over it to prevent the flame from blowing it.

As he breathed out a puff of smoke, an image of Hinata flashed through his mind. He clicked his tongue and shook his head. "Shit..." He mumbled.

"Looks like the King of the Crows is facing a dilemma." said a sudden voice coming from inside of the alleyway. Kageyama immediately whipped out his gun and pointed to whoever was in the alleyway.

A tall man with jet black hair that looked like he stuck it between two objects raised both of his hands in mock surrender. "Easy there, Tiger. It's just your old friend." he said with a cunning grin on his face, his one visible eye gleaming with mischief.

"Kuroo, you ass. Don't sneak up on me like that." Kageyama said before sticking his gun back into his pocket.

"Where's the fun in that though?" Kuroo snickered and leaned on the wall next to Kageyama, helping himself to a cigarette from Kageyama's pack and lighting it with his own lighter.

"So what shit have you gotten yourself into now?" Kuroo asked.

"Who ever said that?" Kageyama didn't bother looking at Kuroo.

"I've known you for years now. I know when it looks like you've gotten yourself in deep shit."

Kageyama sighed. "I wouldn't call it 'deep shit'" he mumbled.

"Is it about that little redhead?" Kuroo suddenly asked with a hint of a smirk on his face.

Kageyama's head whipped towards him, his eyes narrowing. "You saw?"

"Kageyama, I see everything." Kuroo took a long inhale of the cigarette and breathed it out. "After all, that's what my gang is known for... Cats see everything" 

Kageyama scoffed and looked away. The Cats were known for their sneakiness and deceptive attitudes, committing petty crime such as scamming and stealing. That's why most people never affiliated with them. Kuroo was an exception for Kageyama.

"I just wanted to make sure he got home safely."

"'Get home safely' my ass. You like him." Kuroo said with a smirk.

Kageyama glared at Kuroo. "Hell no. Like I said before, I just wanted to make sure he got home safely. Besides, he looks too much of a wimp to be of any use. I don't want my gang wasting their time with him."

"Well, you've sure gone out of your way to make sure he'll stay safe. You even told your men that he was your boyfriend, for heaven's sake."

"That was just for his safety as well." Kageyama answered quickly.

Kuroo shrugged his shoulders. "I'm just curious as to how he managed to grab your attention. He doesn't seem too interesting to me." he said as he put out his cigarette and kicked off the wall.

"Either way, just make sure you don't put too much attention on him. You don't want him finding out, now do you? Who knows what he'll do to him once he finds out that you're 'interested' in him." Kuroo said.

Kageyama visibly tensed before he clenched his fist.

"That bastard won't find out. He lives on the other side of town." Kageyama growled.

Kuroo stared at Kageyama for a little while longer before he shrugged his shoulders and turned away. "Whatever you say. I wouldn't be so nonchalant about it, though.The town's not very big, you know. He probably knows about Red right this moment." he muttered before he walked away into the dark alleyway, blending in with the dark shadows of the night.

Kuroo's words lingered with Kageyama for a while. 

For some reason, the thought of Hinata getting hurt because of him...

...terrified him...

"Ugh... I don't have time for this..." Kageyama finally muttered before taking out his phone and speed-dialing a number.

***

Hinata dried his damp hair as he took out his toothbrush out the drawer. The vibrating of his phone alerted him as he squeezed a little of mint toothpaste onto his toothpaste.

He peeked over to look at who was calling him. 

kageyama*

A blush erupted across his face and he nearly choked on his toothbrush. In his haste to answer his phone, he managed to knock down the towel rack and let out a Yelp as it landed with a loud bang.

"Shouyou?" Kenma's voice said gently through the door. "What just fell?" he asked, gently knocking on the door with his knuckle.

"A-Ah, it was nothing! I-I just knocked down some cups, is all! No need to worry!" Hinata quickly said, picking up his phone. 

'What's he doing calling me at this hour?!'

Silently praying that he didn't screw this phone call up, he pressed the green button and answered.

"Hey, Hinata Shouyou here!" he practically shouted giddily.

'I'msofuckingstupidhinatashouyouherewhatthefuck-'

"Right. I totally did not know that." Kageyama said, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"S-Shut up!" 

"Anyway, I just called to tell you that I'm gonna be walking you home from work everyday."

Hinata stayed silent with a blank look on his face as he tried to process the words Kageyama just said. Once he did, his whole face grew red.

"H-Huh?! Why?! W-Wasn't you threatening your little posse enough?"

"So you don't want me to walk you home?"

"No, I didn't say that! In fact, I would love it if you walked me home everyday-"

"Oh?"

Hinata almost threw the phone across the room in embarrassment "Is that all you wanted to say?! Can I go now before I die-"

"Hinata..." Kageyama's voice was quiet on the other end now. 

Hinata froze. It was the first time Kageyama had called him by his name.

"Y-Yeah...?"

"... I don't want to scare you or anything like that, but there are people around here who don't like me. They'll make sure that they ruin every possible thing that I happen to... be affiliated with... That includes going as far as hurting you."

Hinata listened quietly. He wasn't going to lie that he felt a little scared but...

"It would probably be best if you cut all contact with me-"

"No. I'm gonna be honest, I am a little scared of what you just told me... But at the same time I'm not... cause' I know you'll protect me, right? T-That's why you want to walk with me everyday, right?"

Kageyama was silent on the other end.

"I'm not gonna cut all ties with you just for that. Screw those people, for all I care. I know I may sound stupid, because I just met you and everything but... I would... Like to get to know you better." Hinata didn't know where he was getting the courage to say all these things. He could feel his heart racing.

Kageyama still hadn't said anything.

"K-Kageyama?"

"You're a dumbass..."

Hinata pouted and was about to say a sharp retort when Kageyama continued.

"...I'll be waiting for you after your shift. Night." Kageyama said before hanging up.

Hinata sighed and ran a hand through his face. "I don't think my heart can deal with so many emotions at once..."

***

Kageyama stared at Hinata's number on his phone, his thoughts racing.

He didn't want Hinata to be dragged into his drama...

...but he felt that Hinata was his responsibility...

...And he was determined to keep him safe.


End file.
